The Kamiya Amulet
by KRM2018
Summary: Kaoru an only child has to find a husband but her father has chosen a few for her already. Who will she give her marriage amulet to when she trusts no one.
1. Chapter 1- Kamiya Family Rules

Family is important, especially for the Kamiya family. My father and even my mother when she was alive stressed this importance to me.

I hold dearly to me the values instilled in me by my mother and father.

Sadly the winter I turned 15, my mother had offered to house some men seeking shelter from the cold. At first my father had welcomed people into the home freely , he trusted my mother.

That day was coming to a close when the group of men challenged my father and held a sword to my mothers throat demanding money as they held me back .

The men took what they wanted and left emotional scars for our family . My mother soon suffered spells of anxiety and would break down ever so often and my father would come rushing to her side to comfort her. It eventually led to her death a few years later .

My father vowed that things would change in our household and therefore became very strict.

"Kaoru study your sword technique , you must be strong"

Such words became habitual of him and enstilled in it I became. I felt more of a son and less of a daughter most days , he soon started to call me his hunting companion when we'd go beyond our home walls . Maybe he did so for my protection, I just never has the courage to question him.

With my hair pulled back and scruffy appearance I appeared to some to be somewhat masculine.

I look up and see his eyes analyzing me , "What are you thinking my daughter?"

It caught me off guard, straightening my stance I shrug , "About food ?"

He chuckles and shakes his head , "With that type of answer I'd almost suspect you of being my son "

I shake my head I know he's only trying to ease the tension .

"Father" I sigh and let out the breath I'd been holding in.

He looks amused at me , "Well it's enough practice for today now go run along with the rest of your chores. If anyone comes to the entrance"

"Then I report back to you " , I roll my eyes ,"I know father"

He did not say anything more , he turned away .

I understand why he feels like he must protect me but have I not trained my whole life to protect myself? We are the family whose sword does not kill but protects. Am I not capable of protecting myself .

I walk out of the dojo, sighing to myself . If only mother was here, she made him so happy, he did not use to be this way.

I start hanging up the laundry in the back , keeping aware of my surroundings , habitually of course , I just feel the need to be aware of everything happening . 

The breeze feels nice and somehow I feel a lot like my mother in this moment . Less attractive of course but nonetheless like her. 

Recently my father had given me an azure amulet that belonged to her which she had given to him. I cannot help but feel closer to her as it press it close to my heart. I know though that I will have it temporarily for although my father is strict he wants me to get a husband. 

The village believes in giving an amulet to your lover so one day I will have to hand it over to some man whom I'm not really sure I want to marry. 

I love this amulet but it carries also this heavy burden in my chest, the hint of fear . I know my father wants best for me but he also doesn't want me to die alone either.


	2. Chapter 2- Changes

I cannot help but fear the future and the possibility of myself being a wife then a mother as is expected of everyone woman of child bearing age.

"Oh mom " I sigh to myself, "I can't do this alone without you. I need you."

My voice comes out as a whisper . A soft breeze brushes my face . I like to believe that is her embracing me in her loving arms.

I notice the laundry I had in my arms was wrinkled, I suppose in my distress I'd wrinkled it .

"Ma'am can you direct me to the master of the house" a strong voice snapped me back into reality , alarmed I turned quickly .

In all honesty he looked too small to be a threat so I shrugged it off . "My father is home I will have you wait here and he will speak with you"

He nodded in agreement , although he had a sword , I didn't feel alarmed .

I quickly found father engaged in his haiku . He looked up "What's the matter"

"Father there is a strange foreign man wishing to speak with you ."

He looked up alarmed as well and quickly reached for a weapon. He went out to speak with him and had me stay inside.

The suspense was too much all I could make out behind the door was muffled talk. So far a discussion was ensuing .

Voices were raise I reached for my weapon as well but to my surprise it quickly turned to laughter . Puzzled I pressed my ear closer to the door , feeling the door give in I shrieked quietly as it slowly opened an inch.

The voices stopped abruptly. I could feel myself turning bright red and silently and quickly i left the door way .

A few minutes passed and my father found me sipping tea.

He sat down next to me , I knew it I just felt that he was. going to tell me dire news of having me engaged. 

He sat quietly then looked me dead in the eye , "My daughter , you know how unsafe things have been in this area with the murders and the situation that happened in our home . Well I think it's time we had a serious talk"

"About what?" I said quietly wishing for anything but the answer.

His face was stern," About your future"

I looked down "Yes, father ?"

He rubbed his neck anxiously , "I must ask you to do something for me . And I know it's not easy for me to ask this of you but please consider what I'm about to tell you."

I listened ready for the worst .

"There's going to be a marriage this month for a close friend of the family's son. You know Sanosuke, you grew up with him. We will be helping their family with the wedding. Since his dad helped me with mine and your mothers it's only right I'd return the favor. Sanosuke has a close companion who needs a room and I thought it be best if we house his friend too in order to reaffirm our friendship." He smiled and winked at me .

I roll my eyes " Father I thought you were trying to marry me off !"

He laughed , "I am why else would I say it's for your future , I'm asking you to get a husband to take care of you as well !"

I know he's joking but I can also tell he is serious about having someone accept my necklace.


	3. Chapter 3-Close Proximity( Revised2nd)

The next few days went by slow. Our new company arrived . It was the same gentleman whom I had met previously. He was a quiet man and didn't talk much it made me wonder if he was even sane. His name was Kenshin Himira, he didn't sound foreign but he sure looked it with that bright red hair. 

I'm no flirt but goodness he wouldn't even look me in the eye which made me more curious to look at him.

Was I that unattractive?!

My father although usually protective opened his arms and doors to this total stranger like they were best friends. 

I didn't know how to react. 

"Hello Miss Kaoru, my name is Kenshin. You can call me by my first name if you like but I won't force you that I won't" He stretched his hand to me. 

I shook it but didn't say anything, I was contemplating how to act . 

I looked him in the eye, he was startled and looked away ,I mused; "So Kenshin how long have you known Sanosuke?"

He answered, " Well I met him last spring and we have been friends ever since. I helped him out in a unjust brawl and we just been buddies since, that we have"

I don't know why but his pleasant behavior set me off to a bad mood. It's unusual for me to be mad but something about this man made me feel this way. 

Sanosuke came by that same evening , "I'm so thank for for you and your father Jou-Chan , and just letting you know Kenshin single . He'd make a great husband for you" 

I rolled my eyes at that and he just grinned .

Kenshin our guest, was more at ease with Sanosuke , he actually acted normal joking around and not being so polite. I had to say now that I looked at him he was quite attractive, it's not a first glance attractiveness . It comes in waves that slowly hit you then by the time you realize what's happened it's too late.

His small frame was actually quite fit. His hair smelled good too I had got a whiff of it when I did his laundry just because I was a bit curious. 

Sanosuke wedding would take place in a few days and me working with Kenshin became a regular thing, My father was quite adamant that I help him in the kitchen and learn how the food would be made for the wedding day . 

Kenshin was an excellent cook but with me as his pupil it did not go so well. 

He admitted to me , "You know I don't usually say that there's bad cooks in this earth but I must admit Mrs. Kaoru that you'd be the first woman I say that cannot cook , but your a great help in the kitchen. "

"I'm sorry , I don't get around in the kitchen much " I replied sheepish but honestly I have been practicing dishes to impress father for a while but I never seem to make any improvement. 

He reached for me ,my heart became pounding as he pulled some food from my hair , " You had a little something in your hair don't worry I got it out."

I could feel my face beat red . "Thank you " 

I don't know how these romantic feelings come upon me but I was swooning over this red headed mystery and I wasn't sure why I felt this way. 

Over the next few days it became apparent just how attractive he was and how difficult it would be for me to work beside him. 

"Kaoru can you pass me some rice " he chimed sitting across from me. 

"Sure , here you go" I gave him the rice carefully . It was just us two at the house the wedding was tomorrow and father left to make some last minute arrangements. 

He ate most of the rice then set it aside , he looked at me deeply so deep I could feel his gaze . He stood up and came closer to me and grabbed my hand gently . Although he looked at peace I could feel this sexual pulse radiating from him . 

I could not breath. I could feel myself wanting him the lust to kiss this man whom I did not know very well. It was unlike me , this sheltered woman that I am to even think such thoughts about him. 

It was so strong. I could not hesitate. I didn't know much about love but I knew we had sparks. 

He grabbed me softly then roughly I grabbed him back. 

His scent masked me as I tugged at his clothes pulling him right to me as he kissed me, lips touching, our tongues dancing around each other, I had never kissed anyone but it' seem to come natural .

I blinked in surprise , had I really been imagining such an occurrence happening? The rice bowl shaking in my hand, my pulse beating so fast it was very uncomfortable.

He looked questionable towards me , "Are you okay ?"

 _No_!!. "I wanted to scream at him but I was so embarrassed , how could I even think about him like that. He was barely taller then me! I gasped internally . Don't think about it! Don't think about it! 

My legs could not lie to me they were on fire for wanting him. I looked at him trying to keep my cool, " So when will father be back ?"

He took a quick sip of tea, " In an hour or so, I can't say for sure"

I'm sure my face screamed _I want you!_

How obvious could I be! Sure an hour or two alone with him!!! What was I to do just keep imaging dirty things ! 

He got up from the floor carrying his finished rice , "Well I'd better get going I have some chores to do"

I sat there silently until he left , what was I to do with this?!

I have a crush on Kenshin !


End file.
